To See Her Smile
by Takari-san
Summary: [one-sided SakuLee] Gai-sensei had told me that one day, I would find my most precious person… the one that I would be willing to give my life up for… Why hadn’t he also told me… that it would hurt?


**To See Her Smile **

**I don't own Naruto **

A/M: To Ashly, a fellow Lee-lover… ;; I got too fed up with the fact that Lee's teased by people, especially in our class so anyway, fellow member of the Lee-Guild, I shall make a one-sided SakuLee!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD Labs you dear, I do hope you agree with me that the world is lacking of SakuLee fics sighs as much as I love SasuSaku, I think Lee should have time with Sakura too XD don't you? He's sooooo adorable XD XD

**Lee's POV **

Sakura-san…

She is very pretty… when I had first met her, I had already known… She would be the one I would protect with my life.

She had wonderful pink hair, clear green eyes, there was something about her… Something about her that attracted me to her from the first moment we had met, when I first saw her. Maybe it was her attitude, so new and refreshing compared to others… Maybe it was just the plain site of her…

Maybe…

I had known, perhaps ever since I first met her, that she was one of those who had fancied Uchiha Sasuke, a genius as everybody put it. Perhaps from the start, I had already knew that I would never hold her heart… unlike how Uchiha Sasuke did, unknowingly. Perhaps… but that didn't mean I hadn't tried. I challenged him to a battle, I had won, but in the end… he passed me. Everybody does… perhaps…

But I'm not one to give up.

It pains me to know how someone could just treat like trash the one I had cared for the most, the one I want to be with, crave for to a certain extent… and she never really did care back. I had been envious of Uchiha Sasuke, as much as I hate to admit it… Usually, I would never be envious, constantly believing that with my hard work I would be able to surpass everything… And even if everything is not going as well as expected… I still believe in that.

However,

Feelings have nothing to do with hard work.

No matter how much I try, no matter how much I wish…

I would not be able to place that beautiful and graceful smile on Sakura-san's face… No, not me… It was only Uchiha Sasuke who could do that.

Everyday I would see her, curled up, sitting down on a bench, wondering when Sasuke and Naruto would come back, evidently worried about them. I would always watch her, but never dare approach her… since after all, who was I to do such? I did not understand a thing… I did not understand her feelings about the situation…

I don't want to make things worse for her…

I wanted to approach her shyly, and with the good guy pose Gai-sensei had taught me, tell her that everything would be alright… However, I know that if I do that… she would just force a smile upon her lips, but in the end, not believe in me at all. Actually, I don't know if I believe in myself.

Gai-sensei had told me that one day, I would find my most precious person… the one that I would be willing to give my life up for…

Why hadn't he also told me… that it would hurt?

Everyday I look at myself in the mirror, wishing that I could be someone that would sweep Sakura-san off her feet and make her forget about all her troubles and pain… And everyday I would stare, and see myself there, the same as before… not some kind of Casanova that would sweep Sakura-san off her feet.

No, I haven't been someone who is conscious of my outer appearance…

I have always found my haircut, suit and eyebrows wonderful, like Gai-sensei's.

But perhaps, everything about me compiled together… is not enough for Sakura-san's lips to move at least 1 millimeter upward… it's never enough.

NEVER

Maybe I had made her smile once or twice… but it had never been to such intensity…

Never had it been such euphoria that came from her unless she was with him… Uchiha Sasuke.

I could never be Uchiha Sasuke – I don't want to be him either. There is no way I want to become a traitor to Konoha like he has been, or submit myself to that… err… Orochimaru's bribery of power… I would never want to be something like that…

However, there must be something really about him…

There must be something about him that made Sakura-san love him no matter what, something either I cannot see, or something I cannot understand at all.

I don't understand, maybe there was a privilege to come with being born a genius… Sasuke had Sakura-san, Shikamaru-san had Ino-san… even NEJI, Neji of all the people, he had TenTen, who happens to be with him right now as he is recuperating from his injuries. If it had been that way, couldn't I have signed up as a genius?

If I were one, could I have been to one to make her smile? To see her in times of pure happiness, and is the cause of that happiness. Could I have been that person?

To see her smile…

I would do anything for that…

Anything, just to see her smile genuinely, be happy, simply put…

However, I wasn't the one who could do that… I am but an extra in her fairytale, or maybe even her tele-drama with Uchiha Sasuke, just a plain extra who wanted, but would never be able to own her heart, or at least make smile.

It's always been painful…

Perhaps, there was already a part of me already asking me to stop…

Even a person like me, who is all cheerful can become depressed, and if I continues on with this, I might become as glum as Neji was before…

But I couldn't…

All because of the simple fact…

I loved her.

**::Owari – the end::**

A/N: [the author is glum after rereading this fic] I don't know… did I make Lee OOC? ;; the darker side of Lee then ;; ? Oh well… don't mind me Lee fan standing alone about to get beaten up by fellow SasuSaku fans. This is very short too… sighs maybe I this is bad… ;; … Xx;; Anyway, a tribute to Ashly as I said, since if I remember correctly her favorite pairs are SakuLee, SasuSaku and KakaSasu… And since there are plenty of SasuSaku there already, and I WILL NEVER WRITE A KAKASASU and since, I was in a 'don't insult Lee because he is so godamn cute' stage in school throws this one-sided SakuLee at her here ya go! And readers hope you enjoyed… **R/R!**


End file.
